


On Tony Time

by Crematosis



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fade to Black, Female Tony Stark, Multi, Multiverse, Self-cest, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony orgy, Tony-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:06:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24465427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crematosis/pseuds/Crematosis
Summary: Every year for his birthday, Tony gets summoned to a multi-Tony meetup at an exclusive resort. This year, it's all about the sun, surf, and sex.
Relationships: Natasha Stark/Natasha Stark, Natasha Stark/Tony Stark, Tony Stark/Tony Stark, Tony Stark/Tony Stark/Tony Stark
Comments: 5
Kudos: 76
Collections: Marvel Polyship Bingo 2020





	On Tony Time

**Author's Note:**

> For the Solo Poly square for Marvel Polyship Bingo

Tony’s eyes snapped up from his work as a glowing golden portal suddenly unfurled above his lab bench. 

A slow smile spread over his face. Thank god some things never changed.

He pushed himself back from his bench. “Jarvis, save my work.”

“Of course, sir. Enjoy yourself.”

“Oh, I always do,” Tony said with a chuckle. He fished around in his desk for supplies and triumphantly held up a handful of condoms. “I’m going to try and break my record this year.”

If Jarvis had eyes, he would probably be rolling them. But instead he said, “I’m glad you remain committed to safety,” in the driest tone possible.

“Don’t wait up for me, honey” Tony said. He hopped up onto the bench and reached out towards the portal. “I’m going to be home late tonight.”

He hesitated just for a second. After the whole mess with the chitauri, he should probably be afraid of portals. But this one he could still trust. After all, if he couldn’t trust himself, he couldn’t trust anybody.

There was a brief sensation of biting cold and sharp wind and then Tony stepped through onto warm sand.

A tropical beach resort? Holy shit. Prime had really outdone himself this year.

Tony trotted across the sand to the first cabana he saw and peered underneath the curtains. Two men in swim trunks were grinding on each other on top of the chaise lounge. Reflexively, Tony took a step back to give them privacy and he caught himself just in time. Today, it was okay to look, to touch, to participate. All the rules were off the table here.

“Hey, guys. Starting the party without me?”

The two turned to look up at him and smiled. Their faces were carbon copies of his own. Tony Starks from other universes. It had been a little unsettling the first year to see so many other versions of himself, but someone had gleefully shouted out that he had always wanted a clone of himself so he could test the whole fight or fuck theory. And who was Tony to resist that? Who were any of them?

Fuck obviously turned out to be the most popular option, although some of them had sparred with each other a little the year the armor was designed. Tony wasn’t one of them. The multi Tony meet-up was always on his birthday and Tony wasn’t about to mix business with pleasure.

He eyed the two Tonys appreciatively. Although they looked almost exactly like him, everyone’s life was slightly different from his and after a few years, he could see the differences in the way they moved, the way they talked. And they all had nicknames for those slight differences.

The man on top was the Tony they had all dubbed Sidekick because he was in the role of his universe’s Pepper while she was the superhero. And the other was Secret Stark, the only one of them who was still hiding the fact that he was Iron Man.

Sidekick rolled over onto his back and patted his thighs. “You want in on this, Pepperony?”

“Maybe in a bit. I want to get out of these jeans and into something a little more comfortable.”

“We can help with that,” Secret Stark said eagerly. He sat up and made grabby hands for Tony.

Tony leaned over the lounge and let the two of them press kisses down his neck and over his collarbone as they worked his AC/DC t-shirt over his head and pulled his pants down over his hips.

“You’re a bit of a mess, aren’t you?” Sidekick said, tracing a line of engine grease down Tony’s forearm.

Tony grimaced. “Sorry. I was working down in the lab when the summons came and I just couldn’t wait.”

“Go get cleaned up then. There’s a whole ocean worth of water right outside. And then you can grab some beach wear from the second cabana on the left. We’ll help you out of those clothes too,” Secret Stark said with a lascivious eyebrow waggle.

Tony snorted and stepped back out into the sunlight stark naked, ignoring the wolf whistles behind him.

It had been so long since he had been skinny dipping and he relished the feel of the cool water over his heated skin. Water was no substitution for soap, but he did his best to get most of the sweat and grime off him before he put on clean clothes.

The second cabana was well stocked with racks of red and gold swim trunks, t-shirts, and bikinis because there were actually a few female Tonys out there. Most of them went by Natasha, except for the two lesbians who went by Toni. One of them was married to her world’s version of Pepper and the other was dating her world’s Black Widow, which was equal parts arousing and horrifying to think about.

Tony bent down to pull on bright red swim trunks when a hand smacked his ass. He straightened up and smirked at the heavily tattooed Tony behind him. “Hey, Rorshach.” His eyes flicked down to the arrow on the man’s chest. “I’d ask what you’ve been up to this past year, but you’ve obviously added another to your tally.”

“Couple of ‘em,” Rorshach said with a wink. He rolled down his swim trunks so Tony could see the golden horns on his hip.

“Damn,” Tony said. “You really will fuck anything that moves.”

“Guilty as charged. Almost couldn’t help myself when I saw you bent over so perfectly for me.” He ran an appreciative hand over Tony’s backside. “Wanna get back in position for me, babe?"

“I hate to break it to you, but we’re a little too old to just bend over and touch our toes for fifteen minutes. I need something to hold onto.”

“Like a clothing rack?”

Tony squinted at the rack of swim trunks. “Yeah, okay, that’ll do.” He spread his legs and slowly bent over, hands curling around the bar for support.

Rorshach’s hands splayed over his hips and he slowly pressed his way into Tony’s body.

Tony hissed and squirmed against the burning stretch. It had been awhile since he had gotten properly fucked and Rorshach was probably not the person he should have started with since he was a little bigger than most of the Tonys. Thank god Rorshach was fond of lots of lube.

Once they were both satisfied, Rorshach helped him stand back up and fetched the pair of swim trunks Tony had been in the process of putting on. “Think you look better with nothing on, but to each their own. Knock ‘em dead, tiger.” He gave Tony’s ass a parting slap.

Tony felt like having a drink, but it was only polite to go straight back to Sidekick and Secret Stark. Hopefully they had been too distracted by each other to realize it was taking him a long time to return.

But as much as he loved his other selves, Tony had always loved women more. He couldn’t help but be drawn to the curvy blonde in the golden bikini walking up the beach.

“Pepperony,” she squealed with delight. “I’m so happy you made it back.”

“Natty Light,” he said gleefully.

She wrinkled her nose. “Ugh, I forgot how much I hate that fucking nickname.”

Tony grinned. “You know you love it. Come on, I’ll grab you a can of your signature drink. Where’s the bar around here anyway?” There had to be an awesome tiki bar in a resort this size. Maybe even multiple bars if they were lucky.

She put a hand out to stop him. “No drinks for me this year. I’m pregnant.”

Tony’s eyes flicked down to her flat stomach. “No way.”

She nodded. “Three months along yesterday.”

“Wow, congrats. So, who’s the lucky guy?”

“Steve.”

“Steve? Steve Rogers Steve? Cap?”

She bobbed her head. “We got married a few months ago.” She held her hand out and wiggled her fingers to show off her sparkly sapphire ring.

“Holy shit. You two moved fast. I’d have thought Cap would be the old-fashioned, long courtship and wooing kind of guy.”

She shrugged. “Back in his day, a lot of people got married really quick before the men went off to war because who knew if they’d make it back. And knowing all he’s been through, he’s afraid he’ll wake up again one morning and all of this will be long gone.”

“Damn,” Tony said quietly. He wondered if his world’s Steve was struggling with the same thoughts.

“Shit. I didn’t mean to kill the mood. Let’s forget about all that for the moment. It’s our birthday and we’re going to have a good time today.”

“So, uh, now that you’re a married woman, are we still allowed to…?” He gestured to her body.

“Of course we can. I look forward to this all year. I told him I’d divorce him if he didn’t let me have a little fun and he doesn’t want to lose me.”

Tony snickered. “Smart man.”

She stepped closer to him and wound her arms around his neck. “And since I’m already pregnant, he has one less thing to worry about.”

Tony gasped. Oh man, why had they never thought about that before? Having sex with himself from another universe was already unbelievably awesome, but what if he could have a baby with himself from another universe? it would be the coolest achievement in the history of all science.

“No,” she said firmly.

“Oh come on, for science,” he whined.

“No. I’m already pregnant, so it’s not going to happen. Any baby we make is going to be fucked up anyway because we share the same genetics.”

“But-”

“But nothing.” She cradled his head in her hands, her eyes dark with lust. “I’ll take your mind off it.”

Of course. There were so many better things he could think about. Like all the ways he could get her to fall apart under his hands. Alas, her perfect breasts were off limits for the year since pregnancy had made them achy and oversensitive. Tony promised himself he would give them extra attention the next year to make up for it.

In the end, they ended up sprawled out over a pink beach towel, Light’s thong draped over Tony’s forehead and the taste of her on his lips.

“This is why I love this place,” Light said with a luxurious stretch. She plucked her thong off Tony’s face. “The other boys will be so jealous when they taste you all over me, but too bad. You got to me first.”

“Really? I’m never anyone’s first at these things.”

“Sorry, but you’re only the first Tony. I’ve been hanging out with the girls. Prime’s been increasing the range of his little machine so we’ve got a few newbies this year.”

None of them particularly liked the idea of calling anyone else Tony Prime. They all felt like they were the real deal and everyone else had to be the variations. But since he had been the one to make it all happen, they could afford to stroke his ego a little bit.

Tony rubbed his hands together. “How are the new chicks?”

“Smoking hot.”

“That’s a given,” Tony said with a snort.

Light rolled her eyes. “We have an Antonia who’s a world-famous fashion designer from Italy. I hope your Italian’s not too rusty because she doesn’t speak any English.”

Tony leaned forward and whispered a few filthy Italian words in Light’s ear.

She giggled. “And there’s swim suit model Natasha.”

“Awesome. Anyone else?”

“Apparently. Haven’t run across them yet. It’s a big place, you know.”

Tony nodded. Every few years the multi-Tony meet-up got bigger and bigger. It was impossible to spend time with all of his counterparts now, but he did his best.

The resort’s intercom system kicked on and one of the Tonys announced that cake was being served in the middle of the resort. No one was about to miss that. It was probably the only chance to see everyone all at once, scope out which Tony or Natasha he wanted to spend time with next.

The middle of the resort turned out to be a large picnic area with tables under a wide, white gazebo. In the surrounding grass were a couple lounge chairs. Prime himself was lounging on one of the chairs, deep in conversation with Boy Genius, the unfortunate sixteen-year-old who had been to the great Tony meet for five years now without being able to take participate in what was the best part of the whole thing.

“Is this everyone?” Tony asked, glancing around at the crowd of Tonys spread around the area.

Prime stood up and did a quick head count. “We’re missing two.

Right on cue, the two Tonis appeared, giggling into each other’s necks and slowly meandering down the path.

“Let’s go, lesbians!” Rorschach shouted. “We’re about to cut the cake.”

They gave him the middle finger in unison.

When Prime unveiled the cake, it was a life-size replica of the Iron Man armor, because of course it was. He wouldn’t be a Tony if he didn’t go for theatrics like the rest of them.

“To many more years of togetherness,” Prime said as he lit the candle on top of the cake.

The Tonys with drinks raised their cups in salute.

Prime checked his watch. “We’ve all got another four hours before the portals close for another year. Make those orgasms count.”

Sidekick and Secret Stark sidled up beside Tony and bracketed him in. “Come back to our place after this,” Sidekick said. “You promised to be the cream filling in our Stark sandwich.”

Tony licked his lips. “I haven’t forgotten. Looking forward to it, guys.”

When Tony finally stumbled back through the portal, he felt sore and exhausted, but incredibly satisfied. He had had sex with twenty of the Tonys, two of the Natashas and even new Antonia. It wasn’t a new record, but it had been pretty close.

His first order of business was a shower and a new change of clothes because the ones he had worn in were filthy with a little more than lab grease now.

Natasha caught him as he emerged from his shower. “There you are. We’ve been looking all over for you.” She paused. “You look a little tired. Is everything okay?”

“I’m fine. I just needed some time for myself.”

Natasha studied him carefully.

Tony held up his hands. “I’m not dying this year, I promise.”

Natasha pursed her lips. “You better not be.”

“What’s the fuss all about anyway? Did we get an Avengers call?”

She shook her head. “I know tomorrow’s the big party, but we wanted to know if you wanted to do something small with just the team tonight. Clint’s thinking of barbecuing.”

“If he makes s’mores after, count me in.”

“Whatever the birthday boy wants,” Natasha said warmly. She gave Tony a friendly pat on the back. “See you downstairs.”

Tony winced. Oh fuck, he might be sunburned.

Natasha frowned. “You sure you’re okay?”

Tony forced a smile. “Just a pulled muscle.”

Her eyes narrowed. “I don’t like it when people lie to me. Sooner or later I’ll find out what’s really going on. And for your sake, it better not be anything life-threatening or I’ll kill you myself.”

“Nothing serious,” Tony promised. “Scout’s honor.”

He breathed a sigh of relief as she shook her head at him and headed on downstairs.

If Natasha really wanted to push it, he had no doubt he would spill the beans to her whether he wanted to or not. She was scary good at being a spy. But it wasn’t like she would believe him anyway. Some days he couldn’t believe it was all real himself. But the nice, deep ache was real enough and that would have to be enough for him until next year.


End file.
